Blush
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: The rules are very simple. Each on has got three words and with those words you have to make your partner blush. What could that cause for Bamon? Not good at summaries, but R&R pls. T to be safe.


**A/N:**  
Hey guys, here's a little something for you. I hadn't had the time to work on "I just want you to know who I am". I am really sorry, but my weekend was kind of hectic... I know, stupid excuses, I hate them also, but I really hadn't the time.  
Well, as I didn't want to leave you hanging without anything, I decided to post this one. It is really old and actually wasn't a Bamon, but I changed the names, because I thought it is kind of cute with the two of them.  
I hope you like it.  
It is a one shot, kind of fluffy, I think and really nothing special.  
The game they are playing isn't mine. I've got it from another one shot and thought it was a cute idea. If you want to look at the original, it is called "Blush" and written by "Kitten the Kokeshi Doll".  
So, I've finished rambeling on you. ;)  
Have fun reading.

**Disclaimer:**  
Me. Not. Own. VD. or. characters.

* * *

**Blush**

"God, that's so disgusting." I exclaimed. Elena and Caroline looked up at me questioningly and I motioned over at the girls I was looking at. There were three of them, all blonde and dumb, and of course giggling and blushing like crazy, because he was talking to them. He, being the biggest egomaniac and asshole this world has ever seen, Damon Salvatore.

"Yeah, it's unbelievable how they throw themselves at him."" Elena agreed.  
"Yes, and then all that blushing and giggling just because of him." Caroline added.  
"I mean, come on he's an asshole and nothing more, no reason to blush."  
"Well, they're girls, it's easy to make them blush." Stefan stated.  
"What?" I exclaimed.  
"It's just normal, nothing to be ashamed of, but girls just blush more easily and more often than boys."

"And that's your honest opinion?" Caroline asked him angrily and Stefan nodded. "Watch me." she stated, before turning to Matt. "Pass the grapes?" she asked. Matt's head shot up and he passed the grapes to his secret crush while blushing furiously. Caroline popped a grape in her mouth and smiled triumphantly at Stefan, who opened his mouth to answer when suddenly Damon sat next to him.

"What's up?" he asked. "I was just explaining to the girls that they blush easier, but they started arguing."  
"And why should they? It's fact that girls blush faster." Damon stated cockily.  
"Okay." Elena spoke up. "We'll clear that for once and all. This evening everybody will meet at the boarding house and we'll test who blushes more."

Later that evening I was sitting with Caroline and Elena in the living room of the boarding house and talking. We three met here almost everyday since the day Elena had turned 18 and had moved in with Stefan.  
We all had graduated and so we were often here, talking for hours or having fun and it wasn't that unusual for Damon to join us.  
That moment Matt, Stefan and the aforementioned jackass walked in. Elena jumped up and motioned for them to sit on the couch across from us.

"Okay, you all. The rules of our challenge are very simple. Each on has got three words. No matter which words, but only three words, not two and not four, three. And with those words you have to make your partner blush." Elena stated.  
"What partner?" Matt asked curiously.  
"You pick randomly anybody, logically a girl for you, but after your three words, that partner has to try to make you blush immediately too." Elena continued explaining. "You have to say the words loud enough so your partner and the person besides you can hear it."  
"What about touching the partner?" Damon asked wiggling his eyebrows at Elena.  
"Yes, but the words have to be what actually makes them blush." Elena stated calmly. "Stefan, do you want to start?" Her boyfriend nodded at her and smiled.

"Hey there, beautiful." he whispered huskily, but Elena looked nonchalantly at him and answered. "Hello, Mr. Handsome." Both looked at each other before breaking out in a fit of laughter.  
"Okay I guess it is tie. Matt it is your turn." Elena said, smiling at the blonde haired boy.  
"You look breathtaking." Matt said shakily to Caroline.  
"You look terrible." She replied, smiling slightly. Matt looked at her shocked and started blushing furiously.  
"One point for the girls." I stated victoriously.  
"We'll see." Damon replied.

"Bonnie? That leaves only you and Damon. Show us what you can do." Caroline said, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes at her, before pulling the hair band out of my locks. I scooted over to Damon and touched his knee slightly.

"Kiss me now. " I whispered hoarsely, causing Damon to look at me intensely.  
"I'd love to." he whispered back before leaning in and capturing my lips with his. And the second his lips touched mines, every thought in my mind vanished. The kiss was amazing. I hated to admit it, but no human had ever kissed me like that. It seemed as if a special passion was added, causing me to pull him closer, pressing my body against his. The vampire I hated with all that was in me brushed his tongue along my lips and I quickly allowed him to explore my mouth. I felt my back on the floor, Damon on top of me, I had no idea how I got into this position and yet I didn't care.

Elena cleared her throat loudly. "Bonnie? Damon?" I jerked away, breathing heavily and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the looks Elena and Caroline gave me and I seriously did not want to look at Damon. I mean, I hated him and we were just making out like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, how about pizza?" Stefan suggested, breaking through the awkward silence and walking out the room. Caroline jumped up, Matt and Elena following out of the door. "Um, yeah... so" I stuttered embarrassed, not daring to look up.

I pressed my eyes closed. Fuck, what had I done? I mean was I dense? I had kissed Damon. First of he was a freaking vampire and I was a witch, we were supposed to be enemies, fighting not kissing. And secondly he was a manipulating jackass whose favourite hobby was breaking hearts.

"What was that?" he finally stated.  
"I don't know." I answered.

"Have you got feelings for me?" Damon asked, strangely serious. It was very unusual for him, since he normally was very sarcastic.  
"It was wrong, really wrong." I said, feeling a little hysterically. "We are meant to be enemies. We can't... I mean it is not right..." I knew I was stuttering and I knew I sounded desperate, but I was. I was desperately trying to convince myself, but that kiss... It just had felt like there was so much more. The kiss, it had been better, way better, than any other I had ever gotten. If you had asked me this morning, I would've laughed at you, but now...

Damon scooted closer, I could feel his breath on my cheeks and strangely I wasn't afraid as I should be. Even though I knew I could fight him, I had always been a little afraid of him, but as he sat there in front of me, the only thing I felt was the need to kiss him again. "Bonnie?" he asked and carefully placed his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "Look at me." he whispered. "It felt way too good to be wrong."

And then he leant in, kissing me once again. This kiss was different from the first one. It was soft, tender and full of love. But that couldn't be, he was Damon, he did not care or love anyone besides himself. He pulled back and looked at me, those blue eyes full of care. "I love you." Shock rushed through my body, freezing me right where I was, unable to grasp what was happening. Damon carefully brushed a lock out of my face. I looked at him and suddenly I understood. He loved me. He loved me since we first met. He loved me and tried to hide it behind hate. He loved me like I loved him. "Love you too." I whispered back and this time, it was me that leant in and kissed him. Minutes later I found myself on the couch, my hands gripping in his jet black hair and he above me, one hand on the couch to support his weight and the other one roaming around my body. Suddenly my phone started buzzing. Damon got up and threw my phone at me. It was Elena.

"Let's go Pizza?" I suggested.  
"Don't wanna go." Damon smiled back.  
"Want you to." I stated. "Make me go." "Maybe I will?" "Wanna see that." he smirked at me. "Dare me to." I answered coolly. He placed his hand around my wrist and pulled me down on his lap. "Screw that pizza." he whispered. "Okay, then what?" I asked. "Wanna make out?" Two hours before, I would've slapped him, but now.  
"Yeah I do." I answered and he kissed me again. "I meant it." he stated suddenly, knowing exactly I would understand he was referring to him loving me.

"So did I." I whispered back. We were just about to kiss again, when the door burst open and Stefan stormed in. "Bonnie? Are you alright? Elena wanted me to check on you? Did Damon..." He shouted until he noticed the position we were in. I was sitting on his lap, facing him, hands in his hair and he was holding me close to him. "What the..." Stefan stated shocked. "Stefan, if you don't want me to rip out your heart, you'd better leave now." Damon joked, his eyes not once leaving mines. "Okay." Stefan answered and quickly dissappeared through the door again.

"You're a pretty good kisser, Miss Bennett, you know." Damon stated smirking. "More than three words." I answered while blushing furiously.

* * *

**~ Review please. It means the world to me. ~**


End file.
